The Who
' The Who '''are a British rock band who formed in 1964 by Roger Daltrey, Pete Townshend, John Entwistle and Keith Moon. They were well-known for their energetic live performances that included the band playing at extremely loud volumes and destryoing their instruments at the end of their performances. The Who have sold millions of records, wrote several iconic hit songs, and are often recognized for being pioneers of the punk rock music genre. The Who have continued to perform for nearly fifty years, despite the untimely deaths of drummer Keith Moon in 1978 and bassist John Entwistle in 2002. Townshend and Daltrey have toured under The Who's name with other musicians ever since, including drummer Zak Starkey, the son of Ringo Starr. The Who have not yet appeared in any canon Road to Palmyra series. However, The Who (mainly Keith Moon) has been seen in several RtP Extras, and have been reportedly given roles in planned, upcoming Road to Palmyra series, including Road to Six Flags. It is unknown exactly what kind of role the band will have in the Road to Palmyra saga, or how big this role will be. Members Pete Townshend ' Peter Dennis Blandford "Pete" Townshend (1945- ) is an English rock guitarist, vocalist, songwriter and author, known principally as the guitarist and songwriter for the rock group The Who. as well as for his own solo career. His career with The Who spans more than 40 years, during which time the band grew to be considered one of the most influential bands of the 1960s and 1970s. Pete Townshend, primary songwriter for The Who, continues to tour and to perform under the band's name alongside Roger Daltrey.' Pete Townshend has not appeared yet in any canonical Road to Palmyra production. Roger Daltrey ' Roger Harry Daltrey (1944- ) '''is an English singer, musician, songwriter and actor, best known as the founder and lead singer of English rock band The Who. He has maintained a musical career as a solo artist and has also worked in the film industry, acting in films, theatre and television roles and also producing films. He continues to perform alongside songwriter and guitarist Pete Townshend as The Who today. Roger Daltrey has not appeared in any canonical Road to Palmyra production. Zak Starkey '''Zak Richard Starkey (1965- ) is an English rock drummer. He is the son of Beatles drummer Ringo Starr and Starr's first wife Maureen Starkey Tigrett. He is also well known for his unofficial membership of the English rock band The Who, with whom he has performed and recorded since 1996. Starkey was taught to play the drums by deceased Who drummer Keith Moon.' Zak Starkey has not appeared yet in any canonical Road to Palmyra production. John Entwistle ' John Alec Entwistle (1944-2002) was an English bass guitarist, songwriter, singer, horn player, and film and record producer who was best known as the bass player for the rock band The Who. He was known for his unusual bass guitar-playing technique, and for his stoic, quiet demeanor on stage, which gave him the nicknames 'Thunderfingers', 'The Ox', and 'The Quiet One'. Entwistle died on June 27, 2002, in Las Vegas, of a heart attack induced by cocaine, one day before the first scheduled show of The Who's 2002 US tour.' John Entwistle has not appeared yet in any canonical Road to Palmyra production. Keith Moon ' Keith John Moon (1946-1978) ' was an English musician, best known for being the drummer of the English rock group The Who. He gained acclaim for his exuberant and innovative drumming style, and notoriety for his eccentric and often self-destructive behaviour, earning him the nickname "Moon the Loon". Moon joined The Who in 1964. He played on all albums and singles from their debut, 1964's "Zoot Suit", to 1978's Who Are You'' which was released three weeks before his death. Moon's death, on September 7, 1978, was a result of a massive overdose of sedatives meant to help alleviate alcohol withdrawl symptoms, as Keith wanted to detox from alcohol due to his failing health. Moon had 32 pills in his system at the time of his death, with only six being sufficient to cause his death. Keith Moon has not appeared yet in any canonical Road to Palmyra production, although he has appeared in several Road to Palmyra Extras, including one where his pyromaniac personality is shown as he blows up a bomb with a grin on his face.